Lovely melody
by Alice E. Berzelius
Summary: Again they must return to Lutwidge, as always, Alice doesn't think that this is a good idea for thousand and one reasons ... One of them, the most feared is met. Oz leaves instantly by going with Ada and this makes her feel really bad. [ElliotxAlice]


Hello~ Hello~

It's a gift for my friend Elliot~ I hate you/I love you, idiot :3

* * *

It was quite early in factbarely and classes didn't give his start in Lutwidge Academy, but the moodiness were already beginning to it abound within certain girl who was returning second straight to this place and this time not as a "visiting "now she was being sentenced to be part of the students. Alice and Oz should finish their studies.

She was walking giving some good shots with her heels against the floor as she stirred a pair of pigtails bothers in her long brown hair was tied

"Oz ..." She pronounced that name, she could not find him anywhere that had come , just cruising the door that guy had hurried. One was coming to mind that perhaps had gone straight to the library.

He began to snort, no matter how much walked, always seemed to be giving thousand and one turns because she could not get out. Went up, down stairs and kept coming back to the same place. She didn't know if everything was the same or had already been lost ... But it was really problematic.

Meanwhile, in another part of the academy, for Elliot the start of that day had been nothing but problematic. For whatever peculiar reason his servant had disappeared in the early hours of the room without even waking him. He had a bad face, as always, with slightly tousled hair and he walked the halls of academia.

Do not care about the people around him and even ignored a girl who walked past their noses in one of many moments. He indulged his temper, and heading to the library to yell a few things to certain lazy person.

"That idiot! ... When I find him! ... I ..." Before the end of the phrase and turn onto the corner of the corridor, among his many protests realized something. Again, the same girl passing quickly as if she searching for something just as annoying ... as a demon. Curiosity piqued him, he had seen her before, and of that he was sure. It was impossible not to recognize her even if wearing those clothes. "Hey you ..."

She was like a fierce but managed to get out of that trance of hate after a few seconds to be called, turned her gaze nearly killed to the young man, examining him slightly. Certainly he was familiar. But she chose to remain silent.

"... Aren't you friend of Oz Vessalius?" He asked to encourage her to talk, I wanted to clarify the doubt.

"Yeah ... Why?" That answer and that look ... Again they had Lutwidge entered, dressed so and over asks why!

He dropped his eyelids passing the right hand to his face, trying not to lose his composure. Then he looked back at her, full of true fatigue.

"If you're here, it means that the dwarf walks making mischief" He spoke trying to be calm and she just nodded childishly with her gaze to frown. "Can you know why have come here? Addition, it is the second time I see you go, so I assume you're lost ..."

"Eh" She reacted to their small thoughts, would not let the thought foolish enough to miss. To which, she choose to laugh just a little nervous with her eyes closed. "Lost? Neither speak "She tried to smile triumphant, but it was a bit difícil.-only've been walking around here. The other had retainers on a brow at the attitude of some childish way, still waiting for a response.

"Well?" He insisted.

Was trying find an answer to give, not improvise it was working well at all. her gaze wandered somewhat anxious until suddenly this stopped at a certain person who had been looking before, and it was accompanied. It was Oz, with his sister Ada. The scene did not sit well, made her feel bad to what looked down, letting this be covered by his brown hair.

"I'm still waiting."

"Shut up," was her only response, turning to go running in the opposite direction to the Vessalis, leaving behind the other. This certainly left him baffled. Not well understood so him looked to where she had done before leaving, only saw the Vessalius brothers spend ... Was her ...?

He clicked his tongue with some discomfort and then sighed heavily. He did not know why, but followed her the same way, running, that might not be screaming or calling attention to both.

"Hey!" He shouted in an attempt to get her attention, but she could only continue to increase the speed of her walk, but she was not as fast. He extended his hand to hold your jacket, managed to hold but then she began to struggle against him.

"Get off me, you idiot!" She grunted, moved to where he could, without making this will loosen.

"No, hold still!" His other hand went to the same part of the bag and it seemed finally to have her subject, she got rid of that garment and continued his marathon. "Damn ..." He mumbled and went after her again.

Alice went out the back door of the Academy, at that moment the bell sounded. No care about it in the slightest, she did not mind all the rules and all that had explained her when Oz and Sharon brought them both here. She knew it was a bad idea, she knew her was going to be alone again as he preferred a thousand times to be with this girl to be with her.

"Idiot ..." She mumbled, had managed to pile up some tears in her eyes. Now walk was slow, was in the gardens, was somewhat awkwardly as her gaze was tarnished and had trouble visibility.

raised her hand to the height of the face, lightly rubbing it the sleeve of his shirt against her eyes, letting the tears trapped in her sleeve. Slightly raised her gaze, it was full of flowers of all colors, there was a bed of roses and some trees in certain parts. The sun peeked over, it was 6:30 at the latest. It was cool.

This atmosphere certainly brought him calm. She lifted her gaze over and extended his hand up, small parts of her fingers through the sun remained lit, felt warmth. Really, loneliness made him feel colder existing one.

"Hey!" A loud scream again cleared her world, her did not take anything to know who he was so prepared for the long haul again. Being about to start running, she was held by the arm, she could not go.

"Don't touch me!" She exclaimed giving her struggle.

"What happens to you?" She asked holding it in both arms, she continued fighting and now began to kick, so he lifted her and laid her gently on the ground, still holding her to avoid being hit. Once down on the ground, large tears gushed from the eyes of the chestnut. This left him beside himself.

"It's supposed to Oz's mine, is my servant ..." whimpered, finally leaving to make her tantrum. Frowned, it was not the first time this happened, it was maybe the second. "He should be with me ... always ... Why go with other people other than me?" How ever, she said it all without twitching a bit.

"Are... you jealous?" He consulted with some bewilderment, then she looked at him in a combination of annoying and grumpy.

"Jealous?" Asked, did not know that was it, only came to mind some kind of food, or something strange here. "What's that?"

"Ahg ..." He ! "It's when ... Well, what you're feeling right now," Did not kill neurons explaining something, knowing that just attempt to do so would be to fail to something after all. She said nothing, indeed, had a face of tremendous confusion.

Could not be helped, was already calmer. He stood up and he reached out to help her lift and she did.

"Well, thanks to you we can't get into the first class ... We'll have to hang around here," He said, blaming as he should because that was the situation. Remembered and returned the bag before he had snatched during that chase. "Take it, do not go sick." He spoke almost reluctantly.

"Thank you ..." Thanks ever. One rule that was imposed by Sharon to be here. He took the bag, almost snatching it, and put it back. "This is

"Do not mention it, we have to be stuck here for an hour ..." He mumbled. But what else could I do? Now, this was not his fault and now he had to be here with her, and since we now know that was such a crybaby, he had no other option than to make her a good time. He held out his arm to that be subject, as well as an invitation to go together.

"What?" She looked at him, frowning without understanding. He sighed heavily, Silly! He waited a moment, and she remembered some of Sharon's books, bibles damn romance. He went to another and he surrounded himself with his arm.

"Well ..." He muttered and then began to walk through the gardens, the lawn still had water droplets shining through the sun's rays. A damp smell was ensconced in the place.

She walked her look somewhat melancholy as they walked around the grounds. Her amethyst were fixed on roses darker colors. The blonde realized it and then to make her paper of knight, as Leo says, dared to cut one of the roses and handed the thorns carefully.

"Eh ..." She did not understand very well, but at the offer she had no to take the rose. She pricked and complained.

"You'll be silly!" He chided. Rose spent his other hand to hold her hand, this certainly was static, expectant of what follow. More flinched when his fingers the tip of ... being so close to his mouth, touching his parted lips to be very slightly placed in the mouth him. She winced.

"What do you think, idiot?" Exclaimed quite nervous about his actions, was certainly strange, but even stranger was that she did nothing removed from there. Finally she was released.

"It's to stop the bleeding" The sentenced at her, had a very slight blush on his cheeks. It was true, the droplets of blood that had emerged from their fingers prick oneself. "Okay, now take it carefully," He said very clearly, turning to give the rose. She had learned and took with care, trying to put her fingers where there were thorns.

He said nothing more and just continued their silent path, just their little silent footsteps were heard, it was like the sound of a hammer hitting the fabric, one way. She continued with that blank stare, as if remembering something that hurt her while he rambled somewhere that was not here.

"Oz was never like with ... me ..." She began to speak of nothing as fluid as always.

"What do you mean?" One topic of conversation was out of nowhere, that disconcerted him a bit as usual, but had to get used to, her was a pretty strange girl. They turned in one way and now they were surrounded by different colored carnations. "Why did he leave you?" She shook her eyes, she looked really melancholic, nostalgic ... sad.

"Whenever we went out ... The head of algae was with us and fought, Oz just laughed" She told calmly, making mental images of what she was saying. "Once given a flower to a stranger" That said, tightened a little of that rose, without hurting.

He knew not to say, was not very good at dealing with girls and less than a completely unknown. Barely could with her older sister Vanessa, but she could not be alone so it was not his way of being ... He would feel like a garbage man if not helped. He sighed heavily, his damn pride, and walked with her back to the academy, he spent a little faster.

"What?" She asked with wide eyes, going pretty fast now and that had surprised her as his was not something that was expected. Was it tedious classes that they were about to begin? That annoyance ...

Never got an answer and just continued their trek to reenter the halls, going to and fro.

"Wait" He pushed her back, at that moment an old professor happened in other long corridors was very close. Once gone, they continued their walk.

"What happened?" She was too curious, always asking for everything.

"If they see us, sure we'll get into trouble," he tried to explain, now without losing his patience, it will look really bad a sixteen walking alone with a girl like her would not be good for his image. Suddenly they stopped, that was She stopped moving and still have him subject, did the same dry manner.

He looked at her in bewilderment, she looked one direction, towards the window, was lost in it. He went to look a little better and again, an emotional scene looked Vessalius brothers, were now in the same places where he had been with the chestnut. After so without being ... it was not hard to imagine that classes will jump together.

"Come on," More than a suggestion, it seemed an order towards the girl. Wishing not, gave to go with him. Again the bell rang to announce the second hour, any time students begin changing classroom so much more quickly to reach their destination. They entered to a salon along with her and closed the door, finally letting go of the other.

She was not feeling well again, just stared at the blond as his side went to go along to one of the two existing pianos in this room.

"I do not know what to do to cheer you" admitted on all his pride, frowning heavily. Alice moved to be closer, just heard what he said. "No I want you to tell anyone, it's the only thing I have in mind, okay?" Again, he blushed a little.

He lifted the lid covering the piano keyboard. He sighed heavily; Meanwhile she watched expectantly what would. He brought his fingers to the keyboard and began, he began to play a beautiful melody.

It was sweet, it was soft, it was not as fast or too slow. It was the melody watch Oz, but the way he played was somewhat different. It brought a sense of nostalgia. She rested his hands on the piano, such as painful feelings that had been inhabiting on her was going by dispersing as the melody went. Her heart raced, was a strange unknown feeling, but it was good.

She fixed her gaze on that rose, was flooded by the sound so soothing. She turned his gaze to him. He was not annoying as the _ clown or head algae, was not sweet as Oz nor was ... how was Jack. He was completely different. He had been charmed somehow just hear him play.

Came to the sounding and this time, calmly directed his gaze to her. Was a little surprised she had flushed cheeks and gaze softened as if she were in a trance again, seemed rather ... daydreaming.

She heard that stopped, said no more, neither said anything, however, she felt something pushing her to say something, did not know what it was. She knew nothing about him, but had to be something.

"Elliot ..." very slowly pronounced the name of the young, almost doubt, only remembered by the hundreds of times he had mentioned the foolish servant. He reacted to the call, he realized something.

"I do not know your name" Of that, he do not know her name, it was something rude. Worse for him, it was embarrassing, having her followed, giving her a rose, having played the piano without even knowing the name of the person you ... why he had done those things that nobody had done ... Why?

He stood up, she continued still reeling slightly, it was a little strange, that melody had left her that way. Could not answer, their feet tangled and fell, but not to the ground, if not into his arms of the opposite. This looked more surprised and now some concern, he was not annoying as ever but ...

"Hey! What's wrong?" He did not want to show his change of attitude, not shook as would any other person, nor embraced her. Just held her shoulders while still slightly leaning against him

"Alice ..." She spoke very slowly, now her eyes were half closed.

"What?"

"My name ..." barely even moved her lips.

"Alice" He spoke again ... to remember, his lips curled slightly in a smile.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading_**

**_¿Review?_**


End file.
